Song fics
by SaphireDragon15
Summary: This is just going to be a bunch of song fics for charecters some Puckabrina, Dapherseed, Purple, and other couples/need to be couples, I did do some singles like song fics on 1 person Rated T for the heck of it.
1. in the jalopy

**Puck&Sabrina (Puckabrina)**

Protecting Me, by Ally& Aj

_You, You're always there for me When I need you mostDay and night you're by my sideProtecting meWhen I feel like crashing down You seem to be around There you are You're not that far cos_

_Whenever, where ever baby You'll protect me No matter what Hold me tight with all your might And you'll never let me go Protecting me_

_You listen to me whenI speak out loud and youYou know right when my heart's been bent When my lifes tumbling around You take me off the ground You tell me everythings ok_

_Whenever, where ever baby You'll protect me No matter what Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go_

_You'll never let me goYou'll never let me go You'll never let me go_

_When its my turn (My turn)To help you out (Help you out)I glady lift you up without a doubt_

_(Whenever) Whenever, where ever babyYou'll protect me No matter what Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go (Let me go)_

_Whenever, where ever baby I'll protect you No matter whatHold you tight, with all my might And I'll never let you go (Let you go)_

_You, you're always there for meWhen I need you mostDay and night you're by my sideProtecting meProtecting me _

**Sabrina's P.O.V**

And by the end of the song some how Puck and I had scooted closer to each other and where secretly holding hands

* * *

**HI, I decided to try doing a whole bunch of song fics. for couples/ need to be couples**

**P.S. The family Grimm is in the *death trap* Jalopy for some reason and they where listening to the radio, I guess Puck and Sabrina where sitting by each other.**

**:-D**


	2. a car ride for two

_ITALLICS: SONG_

**BOLD: Sabrina's thoughts**

* * *

**some where in a car 2 people are listening to the radio. **

_I don't think that passenger seat Has ever looked this good to me_

**well its where I am sitting**

_He tells me about his nightAnd I count the colors in his eyes_

**his eyes do change color**

_He'll never fall in love he swearsAs he runs his fingers through his hair I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_

**More like KNOW or else the poison apple thing coments are going to be odd**

_I don't think it ever crossed his mind He tells a joke I fake a smile That I know all his favorite songs_

**Its true**

_And..[chorus:] I could tell you his favorite color's green He loves to argue,_

**With me**

_born on the seventeenth His sister's beautiful,_

**Change that to brother and Musterseeds not all that cute**

_he has his father's eyes And if you asked me if I love him,I'd lie_

**Heck ya**

_He looks around the room Innocently over looks the truth Shouldn't a light go on? Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?He sees everything black and white Never let nobody see him cry_

**The funeral**

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

**It does take talent**

_[chorus]He stands there then walks awayMy god if I could only say I'm holding every breath for you...He'd never tell you but he can play guitar I think he can see through everything But my heart_

**Yep basically**

_First thought when I wake up is My god he's beautiful_

**Absolutely**

_So I put on my make up_

**I don't because of him**

_And pray for a miracle_

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green He loves to argue_

**It makes us, well us**

_oh and it kills me His sisters beautiful_

**Oh ya he does have a sister and she is kinda beautiful (Peablossom)**

_he has his father's eyes And if you asked me if I love him If you asked me if I love him I'd lie _

**Perfect song**

**For right now.**

* * *

**HELLO, i'm getting told to go to sleep so i'll make this short.**

**guess who the couple is, i think im gonna make it harder every time but its probabley going to still be pretty simple. I'll mostly do couples and does anyone know who purple is? **

**Any Way, if you have an idea tell me in PM just I guess say i have an idea or make it easy to see the PM me.**

**Review, so that the world still spins and we dont all die. -) **

**:-D**


	3. Lights

**Hi so the last one was obviously Puckabrina and I sadly only had one guess which was anonymous, but congrates to Guess Ya! and to Oh Em Gee (who was anonymous then) yes Purple is Red&Blue together.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**"Lights" by Ellie Goulding**

_**I had a way then losing it all on my own**_

_**I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown**_

_**And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat**_

_**And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me**_

_**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**_

_**You shine It when I'm alone**_

_**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong**_

_**And dreaming when they're gone**_

_**'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home**_

_**Calling, calling, calling home**_

_**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**_

_**You shine It when I'm alone**_

_**Home**_

_**Noises, I play within my head**_

_**Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing**_

_**And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept**_

_**In an locked place the only time I feel safe **_**(A.N. I changed it to match the person but it was originally unlocked)**

_**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**_

_**You shine it when I'm alone**_

_**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong**_

_**And dreaming when they're gone**_

_**'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home**_

_**Calling, calling, calling home**_

_**You show the lights that stop me turn **__**to stone**_

_**You shine it when I'm alone**_

_**Home**_

_**Yeah, hee**_

_**Light, lights, lights, lights**_

_**Light, lights, lights, lights**_

_**Light, lights, lights, lights**_

_**Light, lights**_

_**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**_

_**You shine it when I'm alone**_

_**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong**_

_**And dreaming when they're gone**_

_**'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home**_

_**Calling, calling, calling home**_

_**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**_

_**You shine it when I'm alone**_

_**Home, home**_

_**Light, lights, lights, lights**_

_**Light, lights, lights, lights**_

_**Home, home**_

_**Light, lights, lights, lights**_

_**Light, lights, lights, lights**_

_**Home, home**_

_**Light, lights, lights, lights**_

_**Light, lights, lights, lights**_

_**Home, home**_

_**Light, lights, lights, lights**_

_**Light, lights, lights, lights**_

* * *

**Three quesses who this song is about I promise that the winner I will put their name/names up before the next chapter!**

**I will post anonymous reviews answers up to if their right!**

**GOOD LUCK AND REVIEW!**

**:-D**


	4. This little girl

**Hey well one guess which was puckabrina whos anonymous but its still right it was Henry because of home.**

* * *

_**"This Little Girl"**_

_**You got your keys, but where ya goin'?**_

_**The third degree just isn't workin'**_

_**Cause you walked out without asking me to go**_

_**And if I followed you home, would you be alone?**_

_**I checked your phone, cause it was beepin'**_

_**Are you alone? I know you're creepin'**_

_**Cause you walked out without asking me to go**_

_**But if I followed you home, I hope you're alone**_

_**[Bridge:]I'm three steps from the edge, woah**_

_**Don't push me over it**_

_**Don't you know, don't you know**_

_**[Chorus:]Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her**_

_**Watch out you don't push me any further, any further**_

_**You're not the only one walking 'round with a loaded gun**_

_**This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her**_

_**My hands are clean, not yet a killer**_

_**Ain't I your queen?**_

_**And did you tell her?**_

_**Cause you broke down all my shoulda known betters**_

_**And then I followed you home, throwin' sticks and stones**_

_**[Bridge:]I'm two steps form the edge woah**_

_**Don't push me over it**_

_**Don't you know, don't you know**_

_**[Chorus:]Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her**_

_**Watch out you don't push me any further, any further**_

_**You're not the only one walking 'round with a loaded gun**_

_**This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her**_

_Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?_

_Got a good alibi and my bag's all packed_

_Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?_

_Cause the next one's gonna have a hammer pulled back_

_**[Chorus:]Every girl is capable of murder**_

_**So watch out you don't push me any further**_

**(A.N. It was originally something else but I refuse to have a cuss word on here) **

_**Every girl is capable woah, if you hurt her**_

_**Watch out you don't push me any further**_

_**You're not the only one walkin' round with a loaded gun**_

_**This little girl is capable of murder (Hey!)**_

_**This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her!**_

* * *

**A.N. Hey sup?**

**Well you kinda have to think I guess for this one you see the whole point of the character relationship is the chorus**

**So good luck!**

**P.S. And by the way for the authors note if you look up the song it beeps it out but you can kinda tell what it is, and the part thats not bolded is song/spoke in rap.**

**~Saphire**


	5. My Dilemma

_Italics=song lyrics_

**BOLD= person's thoughts**

* * *

_**"My Deilemma" By Selena Gomez**_

_You make me so upset sometimes_

_I feel like I could lose my mind..._

_The conversation goes nowhere_

_Because you're never gonna take me there..._

**Well I can barely understand him**

_And I know, what I know_

_And I know you're no good for me_

_Yeah I know, what I know_

_And I know it's not meant to be_

**I wont live forever**

_Heres my dilemma One half of me wants ya_

_And the other half wants to forget_

_My-my-my dilemma_

_From the moment I met ya_

_I just can't get you out of my head_

**But I refuse to give up on -**

_And I tell myself to run from you_

_But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,_

_My dilemma, it's you, it's you_

_Your eyes have told a thousand lies_

_But I believe them when they look in mine..._

_I heard the rumors but you won't come clean_

_I guess I'm hoping it's because of me..._

**That would be so sweet**

_And I know, what I know_

_And I know you're no good for me_

_Yeah I know, what I know_

_And I know it's not meant to be_

**I believe in something/someone and I wont give up on it/them**

_Here's my dilemma_

_One half of me wants ya_

_And the other half wants to forget_

**I need to for -**

_My-my-my dilemma_

_From the moment I met ya_

_I just can't get you out of my head_

**I wonder if I will be able to move on?**

_And I tell myself to run from you_

_But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,_

_My dilemma, it's you, it's you_

**Has been for forever**

_Woah, I could live without you_

_Your smile, your eyes_

_The way you make me feel inside_

_I could live without you_

_But I don't wanna_

_I don't wanna_

_Oh_

**I could but I dont want to**

_Oh, you make me so upset sometimes_

**I dont know how you feel!**

_Here's my dilemma_

_One half of me wants ya_

_And the other half wants to forget_

_My-my-my dilemma_

_From the moment I met ya_

_I just can't get you out of my head_

_(Can't get you out of my)_

_And I tell myself to run from you_

_But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,_

_My dilemma, it's you, it's you_

**Yep! basically**

_(It's you, it's you)_

_It's you, it's you, it's you, it's you (it's you...)_

_It's you, it's you, it's you_

**Always will be**

_My-My-My Dilemma _

* * *

**I hope you liked it I did the whole add a persons thoughts thing for ya, LongLiveTheCookieMonster**

**And the winners are...**

**1) Puckrules and...**

**2)Oh M Gee**

**The correct answer was Daphne**

**Please REVIEW or I will*chough* Die *chokeing* ;-)**

**And good luck! You might want to re-read and by th way *wink* remember personality when it comes to love *wink***

**~Saphire**


	6. Complicated

**Ya... 'Hi' This is going to be short... (The A/N Is at least.)**

**I'm doing this 'I'm So Sorry For Not Updating Thingy!' So I uploade4d two chapters today...(Well night)...**

* * *

_***Complicated* ~Avril Lavigne...**_

_Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
'Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is  
_

*Sigh*

_Chill out , what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be, you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become_

'Why do you try so hard? The other you is...'

_Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

This is freaking frustrating! You look so stupid.

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you

Why the heck do even change yourself?

_And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no, no, no  
_

I wonder how long he will actually keep that...?

_You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
where you are ain't where it's at you see  
you're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become_

Ha! I remember when my dad caught him sneaking over... He about had a heart attack. And those poses!

_Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

Your on watch all the time... How am I supposed to pull a prank on him!?

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no_

If he ever does fake it... I'm not dating a freaking prep! 

_Chill out , what you yellin' for?_

Sometimes I really do wonder if he has mental issues... 

_Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see  
_

_Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no_

*Deep Breath*...

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

I just hope he changes or else... **(A/N: Nothing would happen :P!)**

* * *

**Ya... So 'Hey! I'm not dead!'**

**Ya so... So (EXCUSS!) I've been really busy and all. All of my other stories will be updated as soon as possible. I will make it my top priority. (I don't know if I spelt that right?)**

**Ohhh ya so you can guess if you want. Right now these chapters are just, 'Guess If You Want!' Now it's more... These are some songs that remind me of the Sisters Grimm...**

**I'm really sorry, I honestly am.**

**P.S. If you want to try to guess *HINT* *HINT* ;O Then feel free! **

**~SaphireDragon15**

** !**


	7. I Knew You Were Trouble(I'm talking to U

_= The person talking

(P1)= Person #1

(P2)= Person #2

_Italics_+ **Bold**=Song Title!/Artist

_Italics_= Song lyrics

"_**I Knew You Were Trouble" ~Taylor Swift!**_

Ounce upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me

(P1)"Well…technically I found you", (P2)"Be quiet and listen!"

I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

(P1)"Oh so you did like me in the beginning….",(P2) *blushes*

And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

(P1) "Because I'm perfect!" (P2) *Smacking sound*

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

(P1) "I have nothing to say", (P2) "About time!"

No apologies  
He'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

(P2) "I completely agree with this part", (P1) "Hey I wouldn't let you drown!"

And I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see  
He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me

(P1) "…", (P2)"That's a lovely thought…."

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

(P1) "This song keeps repeating….", (P2) "It's called 'pop' music…"

When your sadest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything  
Yeah

(P1) "…..", (P2)"…"

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

(P1)"This song says 'Trouble' a lot, (P2) "Well it is called 'Trouble"

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble!

* * *

**Okay so this is a VERY new song. And it does say 'Trouble' alot huh?**

**Yep so this is part two of my 'I Feel Bad I'm So Sorry!' Chapter thingy...**

**Guess if you want too... This one is actually pretty simple...**

**Oh Ya! and I'm going to update my FanFics in this order...If you still care...**

**1) Domino**

**2) The Three (Special notice in the up coming chapter! IMPORTANT INFO!)**

**3) Spies**

**Ya and for Domino I might skip ;_; Because I need more pairings... ;o, ;o *Hint!***

**~SaphireDragon15 *Night!***


End file.
